


Un final feliz

by 1LocoCon1CabinadePolicia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LocoCon1CabinadePolicia/pseuds/1LocoCon1CabinadePolicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo va bien durante la celebración, todos son felices, o por lo menos en apariencia. Sin embargo algo se tuerce, puede que no todo sea como en los cuentos de hadas. CONTIENE SPOILER SI NO HAS VISTO EL CAPITULO " LILY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El cumpleaños

Era el cumpleaños de Henry y todos se había reunido en el Granny’s para celebrarlo. Por fin parecía que las cosas estaban tranquilas y no había ningún peligro a la vista, por lo menos de momento.  
Cuando comenzó a hacerse tarde, los invitados empezaron a irse a casa dejando el restaurante a la intimidad familiar.Henry agradecía a su abuelo la espada que le había regalado, y le había pedido que le instruyera.

-Bueno chico, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero tu madre me tiene que dar permiso.  
Henry miró hacia donde estaban sentadas Regina y Emma, expectante ante la respuesta que fueran a dar.  
-Claro  
-Ni hablar  
Contestaron al unísono Regina y Emma.  
-No voy a dejar que corras por ahí con una espada, podrías hacerte daño o herir a alguien. Tal vez en un par de años me lo plantee de nuevo – continuó Emma  
-¿Sugieres que no me preocupa lo que le pase a Henry? – inquirió Regina clavando la mirada en la de Emma que estaba sentada a su lado en uno de los extremos de la mesa.  
-¿Qué? – se extrañó la rubia- No, claro que no, no digo eso. Es que no me parece apropiado, eso es todo.  
-Está en edad de ser instruido Emma – intervino David.  
-Tu padre tiene razón, ya está en edad de saber defenderse.  
-Está bien, haced lo que queráis, si le pasa algo será responsabilidad vuestra - replicó Emma enfadada mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Emma salió del restaurante y se quedó de brazos cruzados junto a la verja. Necesitaba aire. Henry era solo un crio, ¿Qué tenían aquellos dos en la cabeza para pensar que darle un arma era adecuado?  
Era en esos momentos cuando se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran sus mundos. De donde ella venía, o por lo menos donde se había criado, darle un arma a un niño era algo impensable. Además, ¿De qué iba a tener que defenderse un niño del mundo real?  
-Emma.  
La voz de Regina sonó tras ella. Emma no se molestó en girarse. Estaba enfadada con ella, se suponía que las decisiones importantes que incluían a Henry las tomarían juntas y se apoyarían en las decisiones que tomaran. Ahora ella era la mala de la película probablemente su hijo se hubiera enfadado con ella, aunque eso era lo de menos.  
-Emma, por favor escúchame, a mí tampoco me entusiasma la idea de darle un arma pero…  
-Pero ¿qué Regina? Es solo un niño. Se suponía que estas cosas las íbamos a hablar antes de decidirlas – espetó mientras se giraba.  
-Déjame terminar por favor- le pidió dócilmente. No me entusiasma la idea de darle un arma y hacerlo entrenar para que aprenda a usarla – levantó la mano al ver que Emma tenía la intención de protestar- sin embargo, sabiendo todos los peligros que hay y aunque ahora estemos tranquilos, me parece que lo más conveniente para nuestro hijo es que aprenda a defenderse.  
-Pero Regina, esa es nuestra tarea, defenderlo de cualquier peligro.  
-¿Y si nos pasara algo? Tú y yo tendemos a meternos en más líos de los que nos gustaría. ¿Qué pasa si algún día, a lo que sea que nos enfrentemos es más poderoso que nosotras? ¿Qué sería de Henry? Seguramente tus padres se harían cargo de él pero ¿No crees que además sería conveniente que pudiera defenderse solo?  
-Visto así… pero Henry es un niño que se pasa el día leyendo y, seamos sinceras porque ambas lo sabemos, es algo patoso. Darle una espada así, de un día para otro…  
-¿Te parecería mejor que empezara a entrenar con algo menos peligroso? Pero por lo menos dejar que David le enseñe.  
-Supongo que sí.  
-Bueno, pues volvamos dentro y digámosle eso. Podrá empezar a entrenar con su abuelo pero con algo con lo que no vaya a hacerse daño. Ya cogerá la espada más adelante.

La alcaldesa le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta del restaurante.

-¡Regina!  
La mujer se giró expectante.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por estar dispuesta a negociar – le dijo mientras llegaba a su altura- venga vamos.

Ambas entraron en el local y se sentaron de nuevo a la mesa. La animada conversación que habían iniciado se detuvo.  
-¿Y bien?- inquirió David  
-Está bien….  
-¡Genial! – exclamó exultante Henry  
-Deja terminar a tu madre – lo cortó Regina.  
-Empezareis a entrenar, pero nada de espada de momento. Ejercicio y esgrima con algo con lo que no te hagas daño.  
-¡Pero mamá! – se quejó el niño mirando a Emma.  
-Henry, la decisión está tomada. Ambas pensamos que lo mejor es empezar poco a poco – le dijo Regina en un tono suave pero firme.  
-Genial…- se quejó Henry.  
-Bueno, algo es algo, empezamos mañana después de clase. – Le intentó animar David.  
-Sí, y hablando de clase, deberíamos irnos a casa, es tarde. – comentó Mary Margaret.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Henry estaba recogiendo los regalos cuando Regina se acercó a él.  
-Hijo, no te enfades ¿vale?, lo hacemos porque te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.  
-Ya lo sé.- le dijo dejando las cosas en la silla de nuevo y girándose para abrazar a su madre.

Emma estaba ayudando a Ruby y a la abuelita a recoger. Amabas habían insistido en que no hacía falta, pero la sheriff había insistido.  
-Henry, vete a casa con los abuelos, ahora voy yo – le dijo Emma desde la barra, donde estaba dejando los platos para que Rubby los metiera en el lavavajillas.  
Henry terminó de coger sus cosas y corrió hacia David, que le esperaba en la puerta. Regina por su parte, se puso a recoger los pocos platos que quedaban sobre la mesa y los llevó donde estaba Emma.  
-Ya está todo.  
-Muchas gracias – les dijo Ruby desde el otro lado de la barra con una gran sonrisa – buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches – se despidieron antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Tienes el coche?- preguntó Emma  
-No, volveré a pie, no pensé que terminaríamos tan tarde.  
-No digas tonterías, no vas a volver a estas horas sola hasta la mansión, vamos te llevo.  
-No me va a pasar nada, ya soy mayorcita, además no creo que nadie se atreviera a atacarme.  
-Oh vamos, no seas cabezota, sube al maldito coche, hace frío.  
-A veces me pregunto cómo te aguanto Swan- comentó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto del escarabajo amarillo de Emma.  
-Me adoras y lo sabes. – repuso en tono de broma.  
-Ya claro. Venga arranca.

El viaje de Granny’s a la mansión no era especialmente largo si se hacía en coche, y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era y que era Storybrook, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar.  
No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la Rubia anunció que ya habían llegado. Sin embargo Regina parecía distraída.  
-Regina, ¿te encuentras bien?  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Sí, claro, gracias.- reaccionó al ver que ya habían llegado y obviando la pregunta de la rubia.  
-Regina para – le dijo cuando ésta estaba abriendo la puerta del coche para bajar. ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Metete en tus asuntos Swan.  
Bajó del coche y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa. Emma estaba perpleja. La cena había ido bien, no parecía que Regina estuviera enfadada, ni triste… “es Regina”, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta como para no darse cuenta? Sabiendo cómo era la alcaldesa, era de esperar que no quisiera que nadie fuera condescendiente con ella.  
Cuando se bajó del coche, Regina ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa. Si no la alcanzaba antes de que cerrara, no iba a poder hablar con ella. Trotó hasta allí y metió el pie por el espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco.  
-Swan lárgate, no hagas que te mate.  
-Vamos Regina, ambas sabemos que no lo harías, tal vez antes, ahora ya no. Déjame pasar por favor.  
La puerta se abrió y Regina se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Regina volvió a cerrar la puerta y fue directa a la cocina, seguida de cerca por Emma que tomo asiento en uno de los taburetes. Regina sacó dos copas y una botella de vino y se sentó en frente. Sirvió las dos copas de vino tinto en silencio y así se quedaron un rato.  
-Es por Robin  
No necesitaba preguntar, estaba segura. Desde que se había enterado de que Zelena estaba embarazada no era la misma. Además Robin, que tanto le había jurado su amor, había decidido quedarse con la futura madre de su segundo hijo. Todo había sido una artimaña de la hermana de Regina para que esta se hundiera y fuera así un blanco fácil, o en todo caso, para verla sufrir simplemente por placer.  
La alcaldesa seguía sentada frente a su copa de vino con la cabeza baja.  
-¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
-¿Qué?  
-Superar su muerte.  
Ahora Emma también sintió las lágrimas inundar sus ojos. Cierto, hacía un año desde aquello. Era verdad que lo había superado, pero nunca se supera algo así, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que odas sus parejas terminaban muertas. Garfio solo había sido la confirmación de las sospechas que albergaba tras la muerte de Neal.  
-Nunca se supera del todo. A veces aún siento nostalgia por los días que pasaba con él. Al principio, ya lo sabes, no salía de casa. Sin embargo, en algún momento me di cuenta de que pasar los días llorando, hundida, sin salir de casa y sin ver a quienes quiero no iba a traerlo de vuelta. Con el tiempo aprendes a vivir con ello.  
-La mataría, pero no puedo.  
-Sabes que eso solo te impediría alcanzar tu final feliz, volverías al bando de los villanos.  
-No sé qué hacer – dijo antes de dar un trago largo a su copa de vino.  
Regina se echó a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Emma se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Regina dejó de lado la copa de vino, giro sobre el taburete y se abrazó a ella hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Emma, donde empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
Emma empezaba a notar la camisa mojada por las lágrimas de Regina. Entendía como se sentía. Bueno, tal vez no exactamente, pero sabía lo que era querer a una persona y no poder estar junto a ella.  
-Tal vez el libro esté mal  
Regina siguió abrazada a ella, aunque parecía que había recuperado algo la serenidad y estaba escuchándola.  
-Tal vez no puedas estar con Robin porque él no es tu final feliz.  
-Es un libro mágico Emma, no puede estar mal.  
-Regina – le dijo separándose de ella un poco y mirándola directamente a los ojos- el futuro siempre es incierto. Tal vez ese fuera tú final feliz antes de ser la reina malvada, por eso nunca apareció en el libro. Si tu final desapareció cuando te convertiste en villana, tal vez al unirte al bando de los héroes, tu final feliz cambiara otra vez y ya no es Robin.  
-¿Por qué apareció entonces la página de nuevo?  
-No lo sé. Puede que para que supieras como hubiera sido tu vida con él. Tal vez como una última prueba para que demuestres que ya no eres una villana. Para que demuestres, que a pesar de sufrir, sigues un camino diferente. Para demostrar que puedes pasar por lo mismo que te llevó a ser una villana sin convertirte otra vez.  
Regina se separó por completo de ella y la miró fijamente. Tal vez Emma tuviera razón. Tal vez su final feliz ya no fuera con Robin pero si de verdad era una prueba, era demasiado cruel. Tal vez esa fuera la idea, torturarla para demostrar que había cambiado.  
-Pero no tenemos forma de saberlo y aunque fuera así, aún quiero matar a Zelena.  
-Te equivocas. Podemos ir a ver al Hada Azul, tal vez sepa algo o podemos ir directamente a interrogar al autor. Respecto a Zelena, en algún momento hará algo por lo que tendrá que pagar… además de por esto y seré yo quien la mate. Esta vez definitivamente.  
Regina volvió a abrazarse a Emma.  
-Gracias.  
-No hay de qué – dijo acariciándole el pelo- ¿qué te parece si empezamos a investigar mañana?  
-Vale- dijo sin soltar el abrazo.  
Emma miró el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana. Era hora de volver a casa, pero no quería dejar a Regina mientras lo pasaba mal aunque probablemente tampoco podía quedarse allí toda la noche sin que todos se preocuparan al día siguiente.  
-Quédate esta noche por favor- susurró Regina, que seguía abrazada a ella.  
-Está bien.  
Volvería pronto a casa y nadie notaría que no había pasado allí la noche.

Subieron a la primera planta. Emma se encaminó al baño para desmaquillarse mientras Regina le buscaba algo que le sirviera de pijama. Tocó a la puerta, le dio un pijama a cuadros grises y volvió a la habitación.  
Cuando terminó de lavarse y ponerse el pijama, fue a la habitación de invitados. Cuando aún no había cruzado el umbral de la habitación, oyó a Regina llamarla desde su propia habitación. Emma giró sobre los talones. No le hizo falta que dijera nada más. Dejó el móvil cargando sobre la mesita de noche y se metió bajo las sabanas junto a Regina. La abrazó por la espalda y así, se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando la alarma del móvil sonó, Emma la paró sin recordar por qué la había puesto más pronto de lo habitual. Se tapó de nuevo y siguió durmiendo. No fue consciente de donde estaba hasta que notó que la abrazaban por detrás. Justo entonces sonó el teléfono, una llamada entrante de Henry.  
-Buenos días- dijo aún adormilada Regina.  
-Buenos días… Dime Henry.  
-¿Mamá dónde estás?  
-Oh, estoy con Regina  
-¿Tan pronto?  
-Sí bueno, teníamos que hacer cosas, no quería despertarte. ¿Está tu abuela por ahí?  
-Sí.  
-Pásamela  
-Dime- se oyó la voz de Mary Margaret al otro lado del teléfono.  
-¿Puedes llevar a Henry a clase? He tenido que salir pronto esta mañana.  
-Sí claro, sin problema.  
-Bien, nos vemos luego  
-Adiós.

-Bien, pues a investigar- comentó Emma mientras dejaba de nuevo el móvil en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué tal has dormido?  
-Hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, gracias por quedarte… y por no decir nada. No quiero que nadie se preocupe o entrometa.  
-Lo sé, tranquila.  
-Desayunemos.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

La primera persona a la que fueron a visitar esa mañana fue el Hada Azul que ni confirmó ni desmintió la teoría de Emma, aunque reconoció que podría ser plausible.  
-Entonces tenemos que hablar con el autor – comentó Emma  
-Querrás decir ENCONTRAR al autor  
-Bueno, en realidad sabemos dónde está, sabemos que lo tiene Gold.  
-Sabes que es lo mismo. Tenemos que encontrar donde lo tienen preso, y eso es lo mismo que tener que buscarlo de cero.  
-Regina, se algo más optimista por favor, por lo menos sabemos que está en Storybrooke.  
El sonido del móvil de Emma interrumpió la conversación.   
-Sheriff Swan  
-…   
\- Ahora no.  
-…  
-¿Es realmente urgente?  
-…  
-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que grites, enseguida voy.  
-Tengo que irme, por lo viso habido un altercado en el límite de la ciudad, parece ser que los enanitos se han puesto a experimentar de nuevo – le dijo a Regina colgando el teléfono.  
-Está bien, yo iré al ayuntamiento, tengo que terminar un montón de papeleo – comentó la morena desilusionada.  
-¿Nos vemos para comer?  
-Claro.  
-¿Granny’s a la una y media?  
-Perfecto – repuso con una sonrisa algo forzada.  
-Anímate un poco por favor – le pidió Emma mientras reposaba la mano sobre su hombro – vamos a solucionar todo esto, te lo prometo.  
Cuando el reloj marcó la una y cuarto, la alcaldesa abandonó su despacho. Al final la mañana había resultado más productiva de lo que hubiera cabido esperara. Había revisado su correo, contestado llamadas y estudiado el proyecto de la feria que iban a montar cerca del embarcadero.  
De todo esto, lo que menos soportaba era contestar llamadas, era increíble la cantidad de idiotas que había sueltos por el mundo… el zumbido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Un mensaje nuevo de Emma.  
Voy a retrasarme un poco, estoy en la frontera y tengo que pasar por comisaría. Coge sitio.  
Genial, ahora tendría que socializar, otra de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo. En este sentido, ser la Reina Malvada había sido muy útil, ser odiado es una gran solución para no tener que hablar con nadie. Ahora que la gente ya no la temía, muchos se paraban a saludar y a hablar y proponer ideas para mejorar el pueblo. Otro zumbido la interrumpió de nuevo. Esta vez no había texto, solo dos caritas mandando un beso con un corazón.   
“Idiota – pensó – llega tarde y encima me manda caritas”.  
Entró en el restaurante y se sentó en la barra. Cuando Ruby se acercó a pedir comanda, y tras llevarle la bebida, se dispuso a entablar una conversación, Regina le echó una mirada que claramente contenía el mensaje “Hoy no es buen momento para que me hables”. La camarera dejo sola a la alcaldesa, que se puso a leer los mensajes que había decidido ignorar deliberadamente.  
Cuando la campanilla de la puerta de entrada tintineó al cabo de un rato, Regina se giró sobre el taburete, esperando ver entrar a Emma.  
En ese mismo instante su semblante se oscureció y todo su cuerpo quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. No era Emma. Robin y Zelena entraron al local bajo la mirada de Regina, que quería girarse o salir de allí pero se veía incapaz de moverse.  
Cunado sus miradas se encontraron, su hermana le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que acariciaba tiérnamente su vientre. “¿En serio?” se dijo la alcaldesa “¿No había más sitios a dónde ir?”  
Robin evitó en todo momento cruzar la mirada con la alcaldesa, limitándose a reposar su mano en la baja espalda de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa más próxima a las ventanas.  
Regina seguía clavada en el sitio cuando la campanilla sonó por segunda vez. Esta vez la rubia entró por la puerta y viendo la cara descompuesta de Regina, se encaminó directamente hacia ella.  
La mujer seguía sin reaccionar. Emma se posicionó frente a ella y reposando la mano sobre la mejilla de la alcaldesa, preguntó angustiada:  
-Regina, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿qué ocurre?  
La morena no respondió enseguida, pero sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de ojos tal como había sucedido la noche previa. Emma echó un vistazo a la sala, localizando inmediatamente la fuente del problema.  
-Vámonos de aquí – comentó girándose de nuevo hacia la morena y cogiéndola por el hombro para ayudarla a moverse del taburete de madera al que parecía estar anclada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la primera parte, es todo culpa de mis profesores y sus exámenes, lo siento. Este capitulo es bastante más corto que el anterior, prometo que subiré el tercero a principios de la semana que viene.  
> Espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3

-Regina no puedes dejar que te afecte así, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que conozco, no merece que sufras por él – intentó confortarla Emma una vez se habían sentado en el coche.  
-Ya lo sé, es solo que… no entiendo por qué el destino juega tan sucio conmigo. Tras la muerte de Daniel me juré que no volvería a amar o más bien, me di cuenta de que nunca podría querer a nadie como lo quise a él. Después me dijeron que en realidad mi alma gemela seguía por ahí suelta, esperando a reunirse conmigo. Recuperé la esperanza y cuando creí que por fin podía volver a ser feliz, la vida me volvió a jugar otra mala pasada. Estoy tan cansada de todo esto Emma…  
-Regina… sé que de dónde vosotros venís, el destino es lo más importante que existe, es quien guía tu camino. De dónde yo vengo, la vida no es ni más ni menos que lo que nosotros hacemos de ella. Tú, solo tú, eres dueña de tu vida, y será tal y como tú quieras construirla. Querías encontrar tu final feliz con Robin, no ha podido ser. ¿Quién dice que no puedas seguir con tu vida, que no puedas encontrar el final feliz que te mereces con otra persona? ¿El destino? Pues preséntame a ese tal Destino, porque le pienso pegar un puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en el culo - intentó animarla de nuevo, añadiendo una sonrisa al terminar.   
Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó fugazmente en los labios de Regina antes de contestar en un tono tal vez más áspero de lo que pretendía en un principio.  
-Oh dioses, acabas de sonar como tu madre.  
-Pues entonces, por una vez, mi madre tendría razón. Aún tenemos que encontrar al autor y descubrir que pasa en realidad con Robin y si realmente esa página es válida. No pierdas la esperanza, aún no. Dicho esto, vamos a casa y planeemos como encontrar al causante de todo esto.

Algo más tarde Emma detuvo el coche frente a la comisaría.  
-Esto no es la mansión.  
-Muy aguda. Voy a coger mapas.  
-No te acostumbras a usar la magia ¿verdad? Esto es totalmente inútil, podríamos haberlos hecho aparecer.  
-No creo que pase nada por hacer las cosas como personas normales.  
-Yo soy normal, no sé tú…  
-Regina, sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Sí, sí, claro, gente corriente, común, vulgar…  
-Exactamente.  
-Pff…  
-Deja de quejarte, vuelvo enseguida.

 

-Debemos de tener un sentido diferente de la palabra “enseguida”, señorita Swan. – le reprochó a la rubia cuando entró en el coche veinte minutos después.  
-Sí, ya, ya lo sé. Es solo que todo estaba… un poco desordenado.  
-Nuestro cuerpo de policía manteniendo un ordenado y ameno ambiente de trabajo – comentó Regina en un tono irónico.  
-Cuerpo de policía… ya. Anda cállate.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la alcaldesa fue su singular levantamiento de ceja que claramente llevaba implícito a la vez un “¿enserio?” y un “mide tus palabras”.

Al llegar a la mansión pasaron directamente al despacho de Regina, donde comenzaron a desplegar mapas y a estudiar el terreno. No fue mucho después cuando ambas cayeron en la cuenta de que, tras el infortunio, y a pesar de ser ya algo tarde, aún no habían comido.  
Tras una larga deliberación, y decidir que no era momento para cocinar, decidieron pedir comida para llevar en un pequeño restaurante italiano llamado Tony.   
Media hora más tarde, un hombre bajito, con bigote, cejas gruesas y de pelo rizado les entregó la pizza que habían encargado. 

Comieron sin dejar de escudriñar los mapas, intentado meterse en la cabeza de Rumple con el fin de descubrir dónde tenía escondido al autor.   
No fueron conscientes de la hora que era hasta que Henry entró en la casa despidiéndose de su abuelo, con el que había estado practicando esgrima durante dos horas. 

-¿Mamá? - preguntó alzando la voz para comprobar si había alguien en la casa.  
\- En el despacho - repuso Regina, alzando la voz para hacerse oír.   
\- Ha sido genial, el abuelo ha conseguido un equipo reglamentario de esgrima y hemos estado haciendo ejercicios de desplazamiento, agilidad y puntería. Oh, hola mamá - le dijo a Emma cuando cruzó el umbral - no sabía que tú también estabas aquí… ¿Qué hacéis con tantos mapas? - Preguntó acercándose a la mesa y saludando a ambas mujeres con un breve beso en la mejilla.   
\- Oh, eh, estamos comprobando si el embarcadero es el mejor sitio para montar la feria – se apresuró en contestar Regina mientras Emma la observaba extrañada, preguntándose de qué feria hablaba.   
\- ¡Genial! ¡ Una feria! ¿Dónde la van a poner?  
\- Bueno, eso aún está por ver, por ahora es solo un proyecto.  
\- Podríamos ir juntos cuando esté montada, es decir, los tres, como una familia.  
\- Ey, ¿qué es eso de “como una familia”? –cuestionó sorprendida Emma – Somos una familia.  
Regina se giró levantando una ceja mientras Henry balbuceaba intentando explicar, sin ningún éxito, lo que había querido decir.  
-¿Por qué no subes a hacer los deberes mientras seguimos con los planos?  
-Sí, claro… ¿te quedas a cenar? Podríamos hacer lasaña.  
-Ahora es “podemos”… eso es nuevo – comentó Regina divertida.  
-¿Entonces te quedas? – insistió Henry desde la puerta.  
-Bueno… no sé.  
-Dile que sí y no se irá nunca a su habitación.  
-En ese caso, sí, supongo que sí.  
-Pero nada de lasaña, acabamos de comer pizza, tal vez otro día.   
Henry, conforme con el cambio en el menú, se giró triunfante y desapareció escaleras arriba.  
\- Feria eh...  
\- Cierra el pico Swan.  
\- Como Su Majestad ordene - contestó haciendo una reverencia.  
Cerca de dos horas más tarde, Emma se dejó caer exhausta en uno de los sillones orejeros.  
\- Debería existir algo así como un GPS de la magia. Hay tantos sitios donde podría estar el autor.... 

Regina que seguía absorta en la tarea, anotando lugares en un cuadernillo se sobresaltó un tanto al escuchar la voz de Emma. Sin embargo, había dicho algo interesante.   
\- Repite lo primero.  
-¿Qué? ¿Que debería haber un GPS de la magia? Solo era...  
\- Interesante.   
-Regina no creo que...  
-Tenemos que ir a la cripta.


	4. Una solución

-¡¿Henry?! - gritó Regina desde el pie de la escalera.  
-¿Qué? ¿Ya está la cena? - gritó el joven desde su cuarto.  
-No, tenemos que salir a comprar un par de cosas que faltan, no tardaremos - repuso la alcaldesa mientras la rubia miraba interesada la escena, al tiempo que en su cabeza resonaban las palabras de Regina "Soy una reina y un poco más refinada".  
-¿Qué miras? - inquirió la alcaldesa al notar que la estaba mirando fijamente.  
-Absolutamente nada, soyunareinayunpocomásrefinada.  
-Anda, vámonos - dijo levantando los ojos en un gesto de desesperación.  
-¿Vamos en coche? - preguntó extrañada Emma al ver que Regina sacaba las llaves del bolso mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.  
-No, tú vas en coche.  
Emma seguía sin entender nada, intentó hablar pero Regina la cortó rápidamente.  
-Tú vas a comprar las cosas que faltan para la cena en coche y yo me voy a la cripta.  
-¿De verdad falta comida para la cena? He visto la nevera, parecía bastante llena...  
-No, no falta comida para cenar pero no quiero tenerte tocando todas las cosas que hay en la cripta y que termines haciéndote daño.  
-Vamos Regina, sabes que puedo estarme quieta, además te puedo ayudar a buscar.  
-¿Y qué crees que estamos buscando exactamente?  
Ahí la había pillado, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a buscar lo que fuera que estaban buscando si no sabía ni a que se asemejaba?  
-Alguna especie de objeto que echa chispas y que....  
-Emma...  
-Está bien, no tengo ni idea, pero si me lo describes tal vez...  
-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Ves y compra lo que consideres y luego vienes a recogerme a la cripta y así Henry no hará preguntas.  
-Está bien, supongo....  
No llegó a terminar la frase, Regina se había esfumado en medio de una nube de humo violeta.  
......  
Tenía que haber algo en alguno de los libros, algo que se les hubiera pasado por alto o que no hubieran considerado antes.... Estaba esa poción... o tal vez era un hechizo... no podía recordarlo, pero servía para rastrear cosas mágicas. Estaba segura de haber leído acerca de eso en algún momento, cuando aún estaba aprendiendo de Rumplestiltskin.  
Siguió ojeando los libros, leyendo los títulos de cada capítulo, cada hechizo y cada poción en busca de cualquier cosa que la ayudara a dar con el autor.  
-¿Regina?  
¿Cómo era posible que Emma ya hubiera terminado de comprar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?  
Una cabeza rubia se asomó por la puerta con cierta timidez.  
-¿Se puede? Prometo no tocar nada.  
La alcaldesa no se molestó en contestar, simplemente asintió y señaló un sillón que había junto a una estantería. Emma se encaminó allí en silencio, se sentó y se dedicó a observar a la morena, que estaba pasando páginas de los libros frenéticamente.  
Parecía obvio que buscaba algo en concreto, pero Emma no se atrevía a preguntar, no quería molestar a Regina ahora que parecía que había tenido una idea que les podía ser útil. Ahora que parecía haber dado con una posible solución.  
Al cabo de un rato, notó vibrar el móvil en su bolsillo. En la pantalla de bloqueo apareció un mensaje entrante.  
Henry: Os falta mucho?  
Emma miró entonces la hora, ya hacía una hora que se habían ido, tiempo más que suficiente para comprar un par de cosas para la cena.  
Volvemos enseguida, hemos parado a alquilar una película :)  
-Regina... - la interpeló de nuevo tímidamente.  
Regina se tensó al pasar la página y leer el título del nuevo capítulo. "POCIONES RASTREADORAS". Tenía que ser eso.  
-Regina, es tarde deberíamos volver, Henry nos está esperando.  
Regina seguía absorta en su lectura por lo que Emma decidió acercarse a ella sigilosamente:  
-Ey... - le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y haciendo que se sobresaltara - tenemos que volver.  
-Creo que he encontrado algo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Creo que tengo algo que podría servirnos para localizar al autor.  
-Eso es... es genial. ¿Qué es?


	5. Noche en familia

Cuando entraron a la casa, fueron directamente a la cocina y poco después oyeron unas fuertes pisadas precipitándose por las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué hacíais?¿Qué hay de cena? Me muero de hambre.  
\- Por qué no vas poniendo la mesa mientras nos encargamos de esto?  
-Vale. Ah,¿qué película habéis alquilado?  
\- Matrix -contestó Emma mientras Regina se sentía confusa. ¿Cuando habían decidido que iban a ver una película? Y sobretodo ¿en qué momento habían decidido ver una película como esa?  
-Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? -Preguntó Henry viendo la cara de confusión de la alcaldesa.  
-Bueno, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la elección de la película, pero tienes que verla, es un clásico de la ciencia ficción -comentó Emma- Ahora, pon la mesa.

Henry desapareció por la puerta, dejando a las dos mujeres en la cocina, sacando cosas de las bolsas de papel del supermercado.

-¿Cuándo has alquilado la película?  
-Bueno, en realidad terminé pronto de comprar, teniendo en cuenta que había de todo en la nevera, no era realmente necesario. No quería molestarte tan pronto, así que fui a coger una película.  
-Matrix.  
-Sí, Matrix, ¿qué pasa con Matrix?  
-Es un horror de película.  
-¿Qué?  
-Unas máquinas dominando el mundo mientras unos tíos dan vueltas por el aire y esquivan balas.

A Emma se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo podía alguien menospreciar de tal forma esa película?

-Bueno... Explicado así... Pero hay mucho Más que gente dando volteretas y repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro, es una película con mucho trasfondo. Además, pensé que a Henry le gustaría y ahora ya está alquilada. La próxima vez elegirás tú -añadió con una sonrisa mientras Regina empezaba a hacer una ensalada.  
-Por supuesto que la próxima vez elegiré yo... Y veremos cine de verdad.  
-¿Qué se supone que es el cine de verdad? Si a Su Majestad no le importa que pregunte.  
-Clásicos, películas con una trama más allá de pegar volteretas... Ese tipo de cine. Ahora, creía que me estabas ayudando con la cena -comentó lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a la rubia.

Cenaron tranquilamente, hablando de todo y de nada, sobretodo escuchando a Henry contar con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho durante el día y exponer todo tipo de ideas para la feria.

Recogieron rápidamente mientras Henry preparaba la película y se hacían las palomitas. El joven se acomodó en el sillón orejero dejando colgar los pies por uno de los reposabrazos. Emma volvió de la cocina con dos boles de palomitas, le dio uno a Henry y se sentó en el otro sofá junto a Regina.

-¿Listos? - preguntó la rubia.  
\- ¡Listos! - respondió entusiasmado Henry mientras Regina bufaba irónicamente al tiempo que se hundía en el sofá con cara de aburrimiento.

Si bien Henry estaba disfrutando de la película, exclamando durante algunas de las peleas entre los protagonistas y sus antagonistas, Regina había empezado a pegar algunas cabezadas, abriendo los ojos solo cuando la música se volvía estridente durante alguna de las escenas.

Emma había visto la película que recitaba las frases de los personajes al mismo tiempo que ellos. "No es todo lo que el cuerpo necesita", acompañaba a la voz de uno de los comensales cuando sintió la cabeza Regina reposar sobre su hombro. Se había dormido definitivamente. Emma perdió el hilo. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? se decía a sí misma, los amigos hacen este tipo de cosas constantemente, deja de estar pendiente de ella, vuelve a la película. De repente no recordaba ni una de las frases de ninguno de lso personajes. Solo estaba pendiente de Regina, de su cabeza sobre su hombro y de hacer que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

La película seguía avanzando pero Emma ya no seguía el argumento.

Apoyó su mejilla delicadamente sobre la cabeza de Regina y siguió mirando a la pantalla, siendo consciente únicamente del olor del suavizante que usaba la alcaldesa. De forma inconsciente, moviéndose en sueños, Regina se acomodó y se abrazó al brazo de Emma, usándolo como si de un peluche se tratara.

Emma concéntrate, mira, están rescatando a Morfeo.

Cuando la película terminó cerca de media hora más tarde Henry se giró y miró a sus madres.  
-¿Podemos ver la segunda parte?  
\- Tal vez otro día, ya es tarde y mañana tienes clase. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.  
\- Sí, parece que no ha causado el mismo efecto sobre mamá.  
\- Parece que no. Ve a dormir, yo recojo esto.  
\- Buenas noches mamá - se despidió dándole un beso en mejilla y desapareciendo a continuación escaleras arriba.

Emma no quería despertar a Regina, por otra parte necesitaba recoger todo aquello e irse a casa. Al cabo de un rato sacudió el hombro de Regina cariñosamente y la llamó entre susurros hasta que abrió los ojos.  
\- Emma...  
\- Parece que no te ha gustado la película - comentó ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente recostada sobre Emma y abrazada a su bazo.  
\- Te ayudaré a recoger esto - dijo separándose de ella rápidamente, aún adormilada.

Emma sacó la película de la videoconsola y Regina se llevó ambos boles a la cocina y los fregó rápidamente.

\- Regina, me voy ya ¿nos vemos mañana?  
\- ¿Te vas?  
\- Bueno...  
\- Creía que te quedarías.  
\- Debería ir...  
\- Sí,sí , por supuesto.  
\- Regina ¿va todo bien?  
\- Sí, sólo ha sido un día largo.  
\- Descansa ¿vale? ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer? ¿Granny's y me cuentas lo que has descubierto esta tarde?  
\- Vale.  
\- Buenas noches Regina - se despidió una vez estaba en el alfeizar.  
\- Buenas noches - se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer hasta el suelo.

No debería haber insistido en irme, se dijo Emma al subir al coche.

Debería haber insistido en que se quedara, se dijo Regina apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.


	6. La poción

El móvil de Emma sonó a media mañana, era Regina, aparentemente no podía salir a medio día puesto que tenía pilas de trabajo por terminar. Además, le recordaba que terminara el informe que tenía que entregar la semana siguiente.

Emma seguía sin saber bien que había pasado la noche anterior. No paraba de repetirse que no había sido nada, que lo que había sentido no era más el que cariño que se tiene entre amigos, que en realidad no había sido culpa de Regina que perdiera el hilo de la película, que era el cansancio. Sin embargo no podía lamentar haberse marchado la noche anterior y no haber prolongado el momento en el sofá unos minutos más.

Intentó empezar el informe que debía darle a Regina la semana siguiente, pero no podía dejar de pensar, de darle vueltas a la situación. Tal vez Regina se había dado cuenta y por eso no quería quedar para comer.

Atendió un par de llamadas a lo largo de la mañana e incluso empezó el informe. Cuando empezó a tener hambre, decidió que era momento de tomarse un respiro y fue a Granny's. Al llegar al mostrador, se esperaba cualquier cosa de Ruby salvo que le preguntara por Regina.

Emma se quedó estupefacta un momento, mirando a la joven sin saber bien que decir.

\- Oh vamos Em, todo el mundo vio su cara cuando Robin y Zelena entraron por la puerta.

-Ruby... no creo que sea incumbencia de nadie como esté o deje de estar Regina.

\- Vamos Em...

-Ruby, no. No voy a hablar de la vida de Regina para que calméis vuestras ansias de chismorrear. Ahora , por favor, un sándwich, una ensalada y dos refrescos.

-¿Vas a comer con Henry?

-No, da la casualidad de que voy a comer con su madre.

Cuando salió de la cafetería, fue directamente al despacho de Regina. Que no pudiera perder tiempo en ir a comer, no implicaba que no comiera nada en absoluto.

El trayecto fue rápido, lo que no impidió que la rubia no parara de repetirse una y otra vez aquello que había rondado toda la mañana por su cabeza. Esto es lo que los amigos hacen: defenderse cuando es necesario y preocuparse de que no muriera de inanición.

No saques las cosas de quicio Emma. Solo es tu amiga y la madre de tu hijo, no sientes nada por ella. lo que ocurrió ayer fueron alucinaciones tuyas.

Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho y tocó. No fue hasta oír la invitación de Regina a pasar cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Vaya Emma, no te esperaba. 

\- Lo sé, pero he parado para comer y he pensado que tal vez tuvieras hambre - le dijo tendiéndole una bolsa con la ensalada y el refresco.

\- Espera un segundo que haga hueco - le pidió mientras apilaba montones de hojas en una de las esquinas del escritorio. 

Cuando la mesa ya estaba medianamente decente y había espacio suficiente para comer, Emma se sentó al lado de Regina y sacó su sándwich de la bolsa que Ruby le había dado.

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana? Mucho trabajo por lo que veo.

\- Sí, el proyecto de la feria es más complicado de organizar de lo que parecía y ahora se han juntado un par de asuntos más que me están suponiendo un problema. Probablemente tenga que llevarme trabajo a casa hoy... lo cual me recuerda, Sheriff, que tienes que terminar el informe.

\- Siempre lo termino.

\- A tiempo. Esta vez lo necesito a su hora el día acordado encima de mi mesa, por favor.

-Lo tendré, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

\- No, no realmente. 

\- Si hubiera algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

-Descuida.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿ A qué te refieres?

\- Bueno, ayer fue un día largo...

-Bueno, ayer me sirvió para darme cuenta definitivamente de que Robin no lamenta ni un ápice lo que pasó en Nueva York, así que sólo quiero respuestas del autor y de por qué jugar sucio y hacer esa página.

\- Respecto a eso... Descubriste algo en la cripta, una poción que podría llevarnos hasta el autor.

-Sí bueno, en teoría, rociando un objeto con la poción, este te guía hasta su dueño. He pensado que tal vez la página nos lleve hasta quien la ilustró.

\- Parece una buena idea y, sin embargo, no pareces creer que pueda funcionar.

\- No es eso... creo que funcionará a menos que alguien haya hechizado la pagina, cosa que dudo haya pasado. No obstante, no sé como hacer la poción.

-Creía que esas cosas venían explicadas en los libros de magia. ¿Para qué diablos sirve un libro de magia si no explica cómo hacer las cosas? Tiene que haber un libro de pociones o algo... como en Harry Potter. Harry tenía el libro de Snape. Tiene que haber algo así.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la alcaldesa. El estado de nerviosismo en que había entrado Emma era un tanto cómico. Se había alterado antes de saber los inconvenientes con los que se había dado de bruces Regina. 

-Déjame explicarte lo que pasa. No sé cual sería el caso de ese tal Potter pero sí que está explicado cómo preparar la poción. Sin embargo, no solo tarda semanas en estar lista, sino que algunos de los ingredientes no están en mi posesión y no sé si puedo encontrarlos en Storybrooke.

Emma se quedó pensativa un instante. Necesitar ingredientes de otro reino, efectivamente, parecía un problema... "Muggle" fue la siguiente palabra que se le pasó por la cabeza.

\- Tal vez - continuó Regina - Gold tenga lo que necesitamos en la tienda, pero si se lo pedimos nos hará pagar cualquier precio que se le pase por la cabeza además de saber lo que estamos intentando.

\- Tal vez podamos sustraerlos.

-¿Quieres robarle a Rumplestiltskin? Parece una idea estúpida hasta para ti, Swan.

\- No vamos a ir ninguna de las dos a esa tienda, obviamente. No soy una demente Regina. Sé que no es fácil engañar a Gold, pero tal vez Bella nos pueda ayudar.

\- Eso no va a pasar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Puede que quiera ayudarte.

\- Le saqué el corazón del pecho y no lo hubiera recuperado si ese ladronzuelo, Will, no lo hubiera robado del despacho.

\- Regina...

\- Lo sé. Esos son los actos por los que estoy pagando.

\- No iba a decir nada parecido a eso. Te iba a decir que si fue capaz de ver la luz en Gold después de todas las atrocidades que había hecho, puede que te de una oportunidad y se ponga de nuestro lado, aunque solo sea por esta vez. Yo veo esa luz en ti Regina y apuesto a que todos los demás también pueden verla, o podrán verla, pero solo si tú les dejas.

La alcaldesa se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa. Emma se equivocaba, nadie iba a querer ayudarla. Les había hecho demasiado daño en el Bosque Encantado como para que alguien se lo perdonara nunca.

\- Voy a ir - siguió Emma. Me da igual lo que digas. Me da igual si te parece buena idea o no, si crees que querrá ayudarte o no. Hablaré con Bella y le pediré ayuda. Solo necesito que me digas qué necesitamos para hacer la poción.

Regina levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente. Unos ojos verde esmeralda, de mirada cálida y llenos de esperanza. "Gracias" - dijo Regina en un susurro casi imperceptible- mientras sus ojos se empañaban ligeramente. " No hay de qué" - contestó en un tono tan bajo como el de la alcaldesa mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba ligeramente intentando infundirle fuerzas - " Eso es lo que hacen los amigos".


	7. Camino a la verdad

Tras una larga conversación con Emma, Bella accedió a ayudar a Regina. Conseguiría los ingredientes que les hiciera falta para hacer la poción sin que Rumple se enterara.

Pasaron dos semanas desde el encuentro con Robin y Zelena antes de que pudieran empezar a preparar la poción. Bella había tenido algunos problemas con la sustracción de ingredientes y Regina estaba extremadamente ocupada con los últimos preparativos para la feria.

Emma y Regina seguían viéndose prácticamente todos los días y las dudas que la rubia albergaba crecían con cada encuentro. Cada comida, cena, investigación o sesión de cine en familia la hacía dudar cada vez más de cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia la alcaldesa. A pesar de todo, seguía actuando con normalidad e intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que era solo algo pasajero, que era imposible y que sólo se preocupaba por ella porque era madre de su hijo.

Cuando Emma miró el reloj, eran las tres de la tarde. Había quedado en la cripta con Regina a las cuatro para empezar a preparar la poción que las guiaría hasta el autor.  
Terminó lo que estaba escribiendo y salió de la oficina, subió al Beetle amarillo y se puso en marcha.

Cuando llegó Regina, Emma llevaba esperando allí cerca de media hora.  
\- Asombroso, por una vez llegas puntual- comentó la morena.

Emma se quedó en las escaleras, observando como la otra mujer iba de un lado a otro cogiendo tarritos y cajas de diferentes estanterías y dejándolas en una mesa junto a un caldero

-Puedes pasar. No muerdo.  
-No quiero molestar.  
-Bueno, ya está todo aquí, así que en realidad me vendría bien que vinieras aquí.

Emma se acercó tímidamente, no sabía muy bien que hacía allí, ofrecer apoyo moral tal vez...

-Es diferente -comentó.  
-¿Qué es diferente?  
-La poción. Normalmente solo hay que echar líquidos y puf... Magia.  
-Hay todo tipo de pociones Emma, algunas más complejas que otras. Hay pociones que solo requieren la mezcla de los ingredientes, otras veces hay que destilar los elementos... En este caso hay que cocinarlos.

La rubia no añadió ningún comentario, en realidad, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que estaban haciendo. Solo tenía clara la finalidad de lo que fuera que había que cocinar.

Se posicionó junto a Regina y fue pasándole los ingredientes que le iba pidiendo. Poco a poco empezó a ver como un líquido grisáceo empezaba a borbortear. Regina se separó del caldero y se quedó observando el líquido, aún había que añadir algunas cosas, pero habría que esperar.

-Ya está.  
-¿Ya está? Pero aún quedan...  
-Ya está por el momento. No podemos seguir hasta dentro de unos días.  
-Bueno... Pues ha sido más rápido de lo que esperaba... Y menos espeluznante.  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿ Ritos satánico y olor a podredumbre?  
-Bueno...  
-Ves demasiadas películas Emma.


	8. Esto si que es nuevo, Emma

Aquella tarde por fin estaría construida la feria. De hecho, en torno a mediodía solo faltaba por montar la noria y terminar de colocar las luces de colores. Lo cierto era que Regina se sentía de buen humor aquella mañana de viernes. Por fin parecía que había una luz al final del túnel que era aquella incertidumbre en torno al autor y su página, pero además por fin se había terminado el proyecto de la feria y podría volver a una rutina más tranquila.

Se sentía entusiasmada con la idea de pasar el fin de semana con Henry en la feria. Tal vez Emma quisiera acompañarlos...

Paseó entre los puestos y atracciones hasta el final del embarcadero y se sentó frente al mar con los pies colgando sobre el agua. Emma... Había hecho tanto por ella últimamente. No paraba de preguntarse cómo era posible que hubieran pasado de odiarse a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntas. Aún recordaba el momento en que la vio aparecer a su puerta con Henry. Recordaba con claridad cómo había despertado una gran incertidumbre en ella y como había vuelto patas arriba todo su mundo...

"Tu alma gemela no es alguien que entra en tu vida en paz, es alguien que viene a poner en duda las cosas, que cambia tu realidad, alguien que marca un antes y un después en tu vida. No es el ser humano que todo el mundo ha idealizado, sino una persona común y corriente, que se las arregla para revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo"

Se escuchó recitar a Benedetti. Tal vez... No, no era imposible. Era la hija de Blancanieves, el destino no podía hacer eso. ¿O sí? Pero era Emma, la madre de Henry, la amiga que la estaba ayudando a sobrellevar todo aquel problema... su única amiga en realidad, dado que no había vuelto a hablar con Maléfica como en los viejos tiempos desde que creó Storybrook. No podía ser su alma gemela, eso sería una nueva complicación por la que no quería pasar.

Se levantó y volvió a ver al capataz que se estaba encargando de las obras: "estaré en mi despacho, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame cuando esté todo terminado".

Fue directamente a la cripta. A la poción ya solo le quedaban un par de ingredientes por añadir y luego un par de semanas más de cocción. Jamás había pensado que estaría tan ansiosa por tener una poción acabada. Se daba cuenta a medida que los días pasaban, de que necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas conocer la verdad sobre el libro y sobre el autor.

"Espero que funcione" se dijo a si misma mientras miraba borbotear el líquido gris que había dentro del caldero.

-Funcionará.

Regina se sobresaltó al oír la voz a su espalda, no recordaba haber oído la puerta de la cripta abrirse y mucho menos pisadas en las escaleras.

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte.

Notó como las manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y se tensó levemente durante un muy breve espacio de tiempo antes de volver a relajarse.

\- No pasa nada. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

\- Estaba patrullando y he visto que pasabas de largo del ayuntamiento.

\- ¿Está usted siguiéndome señorita Swan?

\- Tal vez...

\- ...

\- Solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien. Estos últimos días no sé gran cosa de ti.

\- Cenaste hace dos días.

\- Sí y no he vuelto a saber de ti.

\- Ya sa...

\- Sí, ya, ya, la feria.

\- Sí. Esta tarde ya estará definitivamente en pie.

\- ¡Genial! Una preocupación menos. En cuanto a esto... saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Vamos a descubrir que pasa con el autor y una vez que nos diga que todo lo de Robin fue una farsa podrás seguir adelante.

Emma, que seguía sujetando a Regina por los hombros sintió como se estremecía. La hizo girar para quedarse frente a ella y fue en ese momento, pese a que la morena mantenía la cabeza baja, cuando se percató de las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos. La rubia dejó de lado todas las dudas que la habían asaltado durante las últimas semanas acerca de sus sentimientos. Veía a Regina alicaída, con una cantidad considerable de falta de sueño ahí plantada frente a ella y solo quería confortarla.

Avanzó levemente hacia ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Regina se dejó coger y enlazó a su vez sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Emma, que apoyó su mejilla contra su pelo.

Se sentía bien en los brazos de la sheriff. Sentía como el peso de sus problemas y sus miedos se desvanecían con cada momento que pasaban así. Se quedaron largo rato así, en silencia, abrazadas la una a la otra hasta que Emma, sin separarse de ella rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la feria cuando esté terminada? Estoy segura de que a Henry le haría ilusión que fuéramos los tres juntos.

\- Estoy segura de que sí. Hablando de feria, debería ir al despacho. Si necesitan algo me llamarán allí.

\- Claro.

Salieron de la cripta y cada una se fue a su coche y tomaron la carretera a la ciudad. Emma seguía el coche de Regia, que empezó a pisar el acelerador hasta superar el límite de velocidad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la rubia que no tardó nada en activar las sirenas del coche patrulla y señalizo a la alcaldesa que saliera del camino.

\- Señora alcaldesa – le dijo asomándose por la ventanilla de morena en tono jocoso - me temo que está usted infringiendo el código de circulación.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser! – dijo exagerando el tono - ¿De verdad superaba el límite de velocidad?

\- Me temo que sí. Voy a tener que sancionarla por esto – siguió en el mismo tono juguetón.

\- Pero sheriff, no puede estar halando en serio... le aseguro que no se repetirá esta conducta temeraria.

\- Tal vez pueda pasar por alto esta infracción...

\- Eso sería todo un detall...

\- Si acepta comer conmigo hoy.

\- Verá sheriff, sería todo un honor, pero estoy segura de que tiene toneladas de informes por rellenar.

Ninguna de las dos aguantó más la situación y estallaron en carcajadas. Cuando Emma paró de reírse, se quedó mirando a la alcaldesa siendo consciente únicamente de lo hermosa que sonaba su risa y decidiendo que no se cansaría de escucharla reír nunca. "Ven al despacho en un rato, hoy tengo que estar confinada allí" le dijo Regina secándose las lágrimas y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Emma se alejó del coche, la alcaldesa metió la marcha y siguió por la carretera aún con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

La rubia se quedó un momento en pie en medio del camino viendo como se alejaba el mercedes negro. Echó a caminar hacia su coche, "No, probablemente no sea esta la manera en que los amigos se quieren." Se dijo "¿Te estás enamorando Swan?"No fue hasta acomodarse frente al volante cuando otra pregunta le asaltó. "¿Te estás enamorando de una mujer? Esto sí que es nuevo Emma."


	9. Vamos a la feria

Estaba sentada frente al escritorio de la comisaría mientras una sonrisa tonta seguía plantada en su cara, rellenando algunos informes cuando David apareció por la puerta.

\- Parece que alguien está de bueno humor hoy, ¿algo que confesar?

\- No, nada en especial, hoy me he levantado de buen humor, eso es todo.

\- Me alegro – dijo antes de besarle la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, después de poner orden en algunas de las estanterías, llenas de dosieres mal clasificados y folios sueltos que había esparcidos por todo el cuartel, se volvió a asomar por la puerta del despacho de Emma.

\- Si te quedas aquí, me voy yo a patrullar un rato.

Emma levantó la cabeza de los papales y miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes laterales de su oficina antes de hablar:

\- ¿No te importa quedarte aquí? Me gustaría salir un rato.

\- Claro, sin problema- comentó el hombre entrando en el despacho y dejando la pistola sobre la mesa.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo están mamá y Neal? No los he visto esta mañana.

\- Neal ha pasado mala noche y Mary Margaret ha pasado la noche en vela con él, me sorprende que no te enteraras.

\- En absoluto.

\- ¡Ah!, tu madre quiere saber si vendrás a cenar hoy a casa.

\- No lo sé, he quedado con Regina para ir a la feria con Henry esta tarde, puede que cenemos fuera.

\- Oh... bien. Supongo que no hay clase de esgrima, entonces.

\- No, supongo que hoy no. ¿Cómo os va con eso? Henry parece adorar las clases y pasar horas contigo haciendo "cosas de caballeros"- enfatizó abriendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

\- Lo pasamos muy bien, la verdad.

\- Me alegro – le dijo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa sincera antes de salir por la puerta.

Dio un par de vueltas por el pueblo sin toparse con ningún incidente. Era realmente extraño que no hubiera pasado nada grave en tanto tiempo, aunque no sería ella quien se quejara de tener unas pequeñas vacaciones de ser la Salvadora.

Cuando se acercó la hora de comer, paró frente a la puerta de un restaurante del cual tenía muy buenas referencias pero en el que nunca había entrado. Al parecer, tanto su precio como su calidad eran notorios y por lo que había oído, tanto el restaurante como su chef, Remy, habían ganado varios premios en la que era su especialidad: la comida francesa.

Se acercó hasta la barra, donde uno de los camareros terminaba de sacar brillo a algunas copas y que, viendo al a rubia, dejó su trabajo y se aceró a ella.

\- Buenos días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

\- ¿Hacen comida para llevar?

\- Sí, por supuesto. ¿Le dejo la carta y le echa un vistazo?

\- Muchas gracias.

Las páginas estaban repletas de nombres de platos que no le sonaban casi de nada. Sabía lo que eran la quiche y el foie gras pero el resto...

\- Disculpa – interpeló al camarero.

\- ¿Ya sabe lo que va a pedir?

\- En realidad, nunca he probado la comida francesa, así que me preguntaba si podrías echarme una mano.

\- Sin ningún problema. ¿Qué tipo de comida tiene planeada? Es decir, ¿es una comida seria, con amigos, con mucha gente o será solo usted?

\- Algo ligero para dos, nada serio.

\- Bien, veamos.

El joven pasó cogió una de las cartas y la estudió con esmero durante unos minutos.

\- Bien, veamos qué le parece esto: de entrante el melón con jamón y un surtido de patés. El plato principal podría ser bien un entrecot trinchado o algo más francés como el Parmantier, es como... un puré de patata con carne, más o menos, está muy bueno; y por último una tabla de quesos con membrillo y mermeladas acompañado con una botella de vino tinto, no tiene porqué ser de litro, tenemos de 3/8.

\- Vaya... eh..., vale, está bien, pero los patés y los quesos que sean medias raciones, a ser posible.

\- Muy bien, pasaré la comanda enseguida, puede que tarde un poco, ¿desea tomar algo mientras espera?

\- Agua, gracias.

\- ¿Con gas? ¿Fría o del tiempo?

\- Sin gas, del tiempo, gracias.

El muchacho se alejó con un papel amarillo que depositó en el pase y acto seguido volvió con una copa, una botella de agua y un plato con un par de tartaletas untadas de algo negro que Emma no pudo identificar y que el camarero presentó como "tapenade".

Al cabo de un rato tenía frente a sí tres bolsas de papel marrón, pagó la cuenta, volvió al coche y fue al ayuntamiento.

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<

\- Señora alcaldesa, tiene visita.

\- No había nada planeado para hoy... – comentó Regina aparando la vista de su ordenador.

\- Es la sheriff Swan, ¿La hago pasar?

\- ¡Oh! Sí, claro, dígale que pase.

La secretaria desapareció por la puerta y segundos después una sonriente Emma asomó la cabeza sin abrir la puerta completamente.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Vaya, cuanto entusiasmo. Pasa, anda – comentó, sin saberlo, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

\- He traído un gran festín – dijo empujando la puerta con el hombro.

\- Comida de Gran... ¿Qué diablos es todo eso?

\- La comida.

\- ...

\- He encontrado un restaurante nuevo y pensé que no estaría mal cambiar un poco.

\- Vale, espera que haga sitio para todo eso.

\- No hace falta

\- Sí hace fal... – De entre una nube de humo aparecieron una mesa y dos sillas en medio del enorme despacho – ta.

\- No sé porque nunca se nos ha ocurrido hacer esto. Es más fácil que tener que amontonar todas tus cosas en una esquina de la mesa y esperar que no se caigan.

Regina se aclaró la garganta, y con una voz más aguda de lo normal, se dispuso a hacerle burla:

\- Ni creo que pase nada por hacer las cosas como personas normales.

\- Claro, gente corriente, común, vulgar... – contestó la rubia gesticulando y exagerando cada palabra.

\- Me gusta como piensas – le dijo entre risas.

Emma empezó a sacar cajitas de plástico de una de las bolsas cuando Regina la interrumpió.

\- Espera –le pidió mientras con un giro de muñeca hacia aparecer mantel y cubertería sobre la mesa.

\- Me gusta como piensas – comentó sonriéndole.

\- Así que el ratón, eh – comentó Regina mientras sacaban las cajitas y el vino de las bolas.

\- ¿Ratón?

\- El chef

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Es un ratón

\- ¿Qué?

\- Remy...

\- Espera, ¿cómo en ratatouille?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Una película... bueno, da igual.

\- Nuestra conversación más inteligente hasta el momento, estoy segura.

Ambas se rieron, terminaron de sacar la comida y de servirla en los platos. Iban a empezar a comer cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó.

\- Bien, pásamelo.

\- ...

\- Digame?

\- ....

\- Estupendo. Gracias por informar.

\- ...

\- Adiós.

\- ¿Quién era? – preguntó Emma cuando Regina se sentó frente a ella.

\- La feria ya está totalmente montada.

\- Henry sale a las cuatro hoy.

\- Lo sé.

\- Bueno, y teniendo en cuenta eso y que ya no tienes que estar confinada aquí, ¿qué te parece si comemos y hacemos algo divertido?

\- me preocupa lo que puedas entender por divertido.

\- Te diría de ver una película, pero no da tiempo. ¿Una serie?

\- ¿Esa es tu versión de hacer algo divertido?

\- No exactamente, pero en una hora y media tampoco da tiempo a mucho más. Así que a menos que tengas una idea mejor podemos ver Doctor Who.

\- ¿doctor qué? – preguntó sirviéndose de uno de los platos

\- Who. Un hombre loco en una caja.

\- No suena apasionante...

\- Es demasiado complejo para explicarlo, pero podemos ver otra si quieres.

\- No estoy muy puesta en tema de series. ¿Qué opciones hay?

\- Te arrepentirás de haber hecho esa pregunta – le aseguró dando un sorbo al vino.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Emma siguió proponiendo diferentes series de diferentes géneros, intentando explicarle a Regina de que iba cada una de ellas. Terminaron de comer, recogieron todo, hicieron desaparecer mesa, platos, sillas y basura y pusieron rumbo a la mansión. Emma siguió enumerando series durante todo el camino y no fue hasta bajar del coche cuando Regina decidió que sería divertido ver Juego de Tronos.

\- Voy al baño un segundo – informó Emma cerrando la puerta de la casa tras de sí.

\- Yo voy conectando el ordenador a la tele.

\- ¿No tiene NETFLIX la señora Alcaldesa?

\- Net ¿qué?

\- Ahora te lo explico, delincuente.

\- No soy...

\- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas...

Emma se sentó en el sofá mientras Regina volvía de la habitación con su portátil y lo situaba junto a la videoconsola de Henry. La rubia estaba revisando sus correos en el móvil mientras la alcaldesa se registraba en una de las webs para ver series.

\- ¿Cómo paso lo del ordenador a la tele?

\- Con el cable HDMI con el que está enchufado la Play a la tele.

\- ...

\- Mira detrás de la Play – indicó sin levantar la vista de la pantalla del móvil.

\- No lo veo, podrías venir a ponerlo tú y así por lo menos no perderíamos toda la tarde intentando encontrar el dichoso cable – se quejó, inclinada completamente sobre el aparato, inspeccionándolo detenidamente.

\- Regina de verdad que no es...

Emma no sabía muy bien que palabra seguía en la frase. No había levantado la cabeza del móvil en todo aquel tiempo y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente se habría quedado sin habla mucho antes. La escena con la que se había encontrado era cuanto menos, sugerente. Al fin y al cabo, Regina llevaba puesta su apretada falta negra, estaba de espaldas a ella, la misión en busca del cable perdido la tenía inclinada hacia adelante y lo primero con lo que se había topado al girarse hacia ella había sido con su turgente trasero apuntando a su cara.

\- Dios mio...

\- Swan, contrólate.

\- ¿Pero estás viendo eso?

\- Piensa en otra cosa. Desvía la mirada. Algo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Yo que sé.

\- Pero es que, MADRE MÍA....

\- ¡SWAN! ¡BASTA!

\- No es tan ¿qué?, Swan – preguntó Regina mirando por encima del hombro, algo molesta por la implicación de lo que estaba a punto de decir la rubia e interrumpiendo la frenética conversación que estaba teniendo consigo misma.

\- ¿Qué? – apartó rápidamente la vista – Esto...nada. Eeeeh, complicado. No es tan complicado, deja.

\- ¿Qué diablos...?

\- Nada, mira – avanzó rápidamente hacía el dispositivo – ves, aquí está – señaló mientras lo desconectaba.

Emma terminó de conectarlo todo, vieron el primer capítulo y al terminar, Regina seguía despierta, la crítica era bastante buena y curiosamente, estaba dispuesta a ver el siguiente. No obstante, la hora se les había echado encima.

\- Deberíamos ir a por Henry, ya veremos el siguiente en otro momento.

\- Sí. Desenchúfalo todo mientras subo a por el abrigo, por favor.

\- Claro – acepto sonriente mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio aún faltaban un par de minutos para que sonara el timbre.

\- Podríamos ver el siguiente esta noche después de la feria – propuso Regina.

\- No sé si es una serie adecuada para Henry...

\- Bueno, podemos ver otra cosa con Henry y luego ver el capítulo.

\- Me encantaría, pero no debería volver muy tarde a casa, mañana tengo que estar pronto en la comisaria y si mi jefa se entera de que llego tarde... dicen que es un poco bruja,

\- ¿De verdad? ¿quién dice esas cosas?

\- Oh, ya sabes, gente.

\- Bueno, tal vez deberías procurar que tu jefa no se enterara nunca de esos comentarios. Si es tan bruja como dicen, a saber de qué será capaz – comentó antes de ofrecer una sonrisa que a muchos hubiera aterrorizado y que sin embargo, tuvo el efecto contrario en Emma.

No supo que responder enseguida, se quedó mirando sus labios y la cicatriz y pasó a sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos marrones. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella? Tragó saliva y carraspeó, y se incorporó disimuladamente en un intento de devolver su espacio personal a Regina.

\- Procuraré tener cuidado con eso. Respecto a lo de esta noche. Vale. Siempre y cuando no se haga exageradamente tarde.

\- Bien.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta trasera y una mochila atravesó el coche hasta chocarse contra la puerta de enfrente y caer inerte sobre el asiento.

\- ¡Hola! – soltó Henry asomando la cabeza entre los dos asientos y besando a cada una en la mejilla que le quedaba más próxima.

\- ¿Qué son esas formas de lanzar la mochila? – lo medio reprendió Regina.

\- ¿Qué tal el día? – se interesó Emma

\- Bueno, bien. Hemos empezado un tema nuevo en literatura pero la clase de matemáticas ha sido horrible. ¿Quién necesita hacer ecuaciones en la vida real?

\- Bueno, quien sabe.

\- Exacto. – coincidió Emma.

\- No me estáis convenciendo. – comentó indignado. Lo que provocó la risa de las dos mujeres

\- Venga, cierra la puerta. – le pidió Regina, aún sonriente.

\- Vamos a la feria.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecería todo tipo de comentarios, sobre todo aquellos que hagan algún tipo de critica constructiva. Este es el primer capitulo de una historia más larga que iré escribiendo, espero que os guste.


End file.
